Freezing Fumblings
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Written for a prompt: britt and kato get stranded in a cabin in the cold. Kato is delerious and slips his attraction to britt and he has sex with kato, not realizing how far gone he is. angst insues  full prompt found inside


"The black beauty can handle gun shots, it can take being broken apart by an elevator, fire, missiles and a million and three other things, but it can't handle…snow?"

A glare was the only response that Britt the current moment Kato and Britt were in a bit of a see, Lenore suggested that they were working too hard. Britt doing both Green Hornet activities and running a news paper and Kato kicking ass every night. So she told them to get out of town for a week or two. To relax, enjoy a view of nature some where, generally get out of her after much deliberation, the two of them decided on going and seeing the upper peninsula of in California they only saw sun, sun, rain every once and a while, then more sun.

Going to Michigan seemed like a perfect idea. Also to drive there to give them more of a ever, getting off the high way, so they could see more things turned out to be a very, very bad idea. They were just going along, when it started to snow. It was light and nice at first, but soon turned into a mini blizzard. Kato was doing the best he could, being from a place where it nearly never snowed. It didn't take long for the weather to strike. He hit a patch of ice and ran into a snow bank. They got out and for a little while tried to get it unstuck, but it was snowing much to hard and was getting colder by the second. So they stopped trying and just got back into the warmth that was the black beauty.

"So what do we do?" Britt asked, after they had been sitting in the car for about an hour.

"I don't know, there isn't much we can do, the car is stuck and where we are, plus the snow, the phones not working," Kato rubbed his eyes, then shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "A little, I don't hold onto heat very well," His lips did look a tiny bit blue still.

"Well we can't stay here all night, the car would run out of gas long before this snow stops, I've heard horror stories about Michigan winters,"

"Well where do you suggest we go? Hmm?"

"As much as I hate to leave the Beauty and take us out in the snow, there was a cabin of some sort, I'd say half a mile or so, back the way we came,"

Kato thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded slowly."Its about the best chance we have, lets just hope someone is there or at the very least, has a working heater,"

Once they got bundled up, the best they could, they were off in search of the cabin that Britt wind bit through their clothes and smacked them so hard in the face just being out for a few minutes was painful. The snow on the ground was already up to mid calf and more was piling with each step they took.

"Its pretty out here," Kato said, randomly, after they had been out of the car for about 10 minutes.

"What?" Britt looked at him.

"What? I didn't say anything," Kato looked at him funny, but Britt saw his eyes go from looking serious to looking .

At the 30 minute mark, Kato was singing kids songs, in a broken mess of Chinese and English. Then would giggle and poke him. They had been out there for almost an hour and Britt was starting to give up hope. Maybe he had only thought he saw the cabin and they were going to freeze to death out here. He wanted to voice these opinions to Kato, but the other man was something he was also worried the past half hour Kato had been talking mostly Chinese, but what did come out in English made no sense. He was saying things like 'non dairy lettuce, with the pickles on the left' and 'Moles don't eat dirt'. It was really starting to scare Britt.

"Lookie Britty, it's a cabiny," Britt looked, even though he was almost sure Kato was just seeing things, but sure enough the cabin was in view.

"Come on Kato, lets go," And Britt grabbed him hand, pulling him towards the cabin.

"O-key-day," Britt didn't see any lights, but he knocked on the door any way. When he didn't get an answer, he tried the knob, it turned and he pushed the door he got Kato and himself inside, he shut and locked the door. The cabin wasn't the warmest place in the world but they were out of the wind and snow and would be able to possibly find some way to keep warm. Turning on the flashlight he had grabbed from the Beauty, he took a look at the surroundings. Where they were, there was a bed, a table and some chairs and other miscellaneous things one puts in a getaway cabin. There were a few blankets on the bed, so Britt pulled Kato away from the hat rack he was having a very animated conversation with, to sit on the bed and wrap in the blankets while Britt

looked.

"Now Kato, I want you to sit here, ok? Sit here until I get back, got it?"

"Yes, but why did you take me away from that skinny gentleman, I was talking to him?"

"I'll explain later," Britt mumbled and went to were four rooms connected to the main room they were in.

One was the kitchen, where Britt found some water that was in jugs in the fridge, and amazingly, not frozen. He also found some candles, which he lit with a found lighter and put them places. No where near Kato though, the man looked like a kid experiencing fire for the first time and the last thing they would need was a of the other rooms was the bathroom. It wasn't very big, but it did the other two were bed rooms. One had bunk beds in it, which Britt considered for the two of them but decided on a different plan when he saw the other room.

It was by far the warmest, simple because it was smaller. Also it had a queen sized bed in it. He quickly fluffed the pillows and blankets to get the cold out. Working quickly he got all the blankets that were on the other beds and put them all on there. He saved the ones on the bed Kato was on for last. Once it was all set up he got Kato into the room.

"Is that where were going to sleep tonight?" Kato asked, tilting his head at a almost comical angle.

"Yes and I think, we should get naked to share our body heat," He winced, expecting Kato to punch him.

"Ok," He said.

After that Britt pulled the blankets down on the bed so as soon as they got out of the clothes, they would be able to get in. Britt helped Kato get undressed and into the bed, then he got his own clothes off and hopped in. Kato was facing away from him so Britt laced his long arm's around the small man's waist, trying to make the shivers of the poor man go away.

"You know Lenore looks kinda like she would be a good actress, I mean like not like the acting part, well maybe who knows, but like the face part," Britt started smiling a little, pulling Kato closer to him, doing his best to get him warm. At the same time trying not to think about how Kato's ass spread open on his cock felt.

"You know she is so smart, maybe not for making us go on vacation, you see where that got us but just in general. Except when she makes suggestions, that are ridiculous," Britt felt Kato nod against his arm.

"Because do you know that she told me, if I tell you, you would feel the same? How silly is that?"

"The same about what?" Britt was confused.

"Well duh, about me, oh how did she put it, oh yea. Lusting after you. I mean do you realize how great your ass looks?"

Britt was slightly startled but that didn't last long, as Kato wiggled in the bed, brushing his ass all over Britt's cock.

"Really now?" Britt breathed on the back of Kato's felt him nod again, then wiggle. Britt moaned slightly and gave Kato's shoulder a kiss. Kato made a small noise, that made Britt kiss the skin wiggled again, then without warning, flipped so he was facing Britt. There was only a second of nothing, then their lips were molded against each others. Britt grabbed Kato's hips and pulled them into his, both men letting out a moan as their erections touched. As the kiss progressed, Kato started thrusting against Britt's cock, making him moan louder and louder. Britt broke the kiss and looked into Kato's eyes.

"I want you," He stated simply and Kato looked at him with want so he flipped Kato back over and maneuvered down and gave his ass a small licking, just to get it wet enough. Once he was satisfied, he moved back up and lined his cock up with Kato's bit into his shoulder slightly as he pushed in.

Kato made a discomfort noise but that quickly disappeared when Britt started first he started slow, trying to make it more comfortable for Kato. It didn't take long however for Kato's moans to effect Britt way to much, making him start moving seemed like every time that Britt thought the noises coming from Kato couldn't get hotter, Kato proved him the time he was close and moved his arm around to grab Kato's neglected cock, the Chinese man was screaming in came first, hot and thick in Britt's fist. The contracting muscles helped Britt come, while seeing cleaned up with the bottom sheet and pulled it off the bed and tossed it somewhere. Then pulled Kato close to him, even if they were both covered in sweat and hot. It wouldn't last long, so why not enjoy the hot while they were laying there for a few minutes, when Kato started to giggle a little.

"Why are we all sticky? It feels weird," Kato said into Britt's shoulder, wrapping his arm around Britt.

"What?"

"Sweat, its sticky, but it's ok I guess, you know what else is sticky, glue. But the oddest thing, I doesn't stick to the bottle, odd right?"Kato went on like that for a few more minutes, then it started getting slurred and then looked at him and saw the other man had fallen asleep. He let out a big breath.

"What did I do?"

He should have realized that Kato wasn't in any shape to consent to what he just did. His friend was having problems due to the cold and he took advantage of him. So what if he said he wanted him, that didn't mean in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere. It didn't mean at a time when they didn't even know what tomorrow would fell asleep an hour or so later. To say it was a peaceful sleep, would be a lie.

They were in the cabin for a total of a week. There was some dried food in the house, but not really enough for two grown men to eat for that long. They didn't really have to worry about water, for they had the gallons and snow, if all else failed. Every day, they basically just stayed in bed, with nothing else really to do and Kato getting more out of it every day. After the first night though, Britt wore his shirt and boxers to bed and made Kato do the same.

The eighth day, Britt was awoken by thunder. He looked outside to see it pouring smiled and almost did a little jig at all the snow being got dressed the rest of the way and put Kato in the bed and made sure he was going to stay. Britt wasn't the best at driving the beauty, but it had to be made the trek back to the car in a lot less time then it had taken them before.

He started the car and got back to the cabin. Once Kato was in, Britt took off. He punched a few things into the GPS and found a hospital that was more or less near by. It took about two hours to get there and every minute was worse than the got there and when he and Kato, being helped by Britt, went in, they were ambushed by were put in the same room, with a divider though, which was a good thing. Britt didn't like hearing about all the things they were hooking up to Kato, let alone see he got was an IV and some medicine to prevent anything they might have picked were there another week.

On the first day Britt had called Lenore to let her know what was going on. It wasn't a long conversation, just her blaming herself for sending them.

When the week was over, Kato wasn't back to his usual self, but he was a lot better. The doctors told him to go to the hospital in California when they got there, just to keep checking to make sure he was going to be they were almost to the hospital in California, when it turned bad. Kato was in the hospital with walking pneumonia for another two weeks.

The whole time they were going through all that, there was only one thing on Britt's mind. What to do, about what happened. There was a possibility that Kato wouldn't remember, but then what if he everything about their incident was over, things went pretty much back to normal.

Well except that Britt was avoiding Kato at all costs when he was, needless to say confused.

There was only one thing that made any kind of sense.

For a while now, he wanted Britt. Not sure if in a sense of relationship but defiantly wanting Britt to fuck him.

Then there were the dreams.

He didn't remember much about the cabin or anything, but somehow getting snippets of a dream he had about Britt fucking him. It had to be a dream right?

That could be the reason Britt was avoiding him. Maybe he told Britt the dream and said something about really wanting it to happen.

Britt walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. It was hard work avoiding someone who was like a ninja. They haven't gone out as the Green Hornet and his nameless partner yet, seeing as they both weren't quite up to it. It was only a matter of time though.

"We need to talk," Kato voice, out of nowhere, made Britt up, Kato was sitting on the couch, by his bed."About what?""Why have you been avoiding me?""I haven't"Kato didn't need to say bullshit, it was all in his eyes."Ok, maybe a little,"

"Why?""Its complicated," Britt sighed."I said something I shouldn't have didn't I?"Britt looked startled and panicky. "You remember?"Kato's face paled. "So I did tell you about my dream," He said, somewhat miserably.

"Dream? What are you talking about?""I had a dream about you fucking me,"Britt coughed. "Uh, that, uh, wasn't a dream," Britt rubbed the back of his 's eyes were wide. So it wasn't a dream that made Britt avoid him, it was the real thing. That means also, that he's ashamed of it. Kato wiped away the traitorous tears that feel."I'm sorry, I didn't realize how far gone you were, I'm horrible, I'm a rapist," Britt sighed again, putting his head in his hands."What?" Kato looked at him."I raped you and I can't stand that fact," Britt looked up.

"But I wanted it,""That's not the point, you were in no way capable of saying yes or no, you scolded me for taking you away from the hat rack you were talking to for Pete sake,"Kato opened his mouth and closed it a few time and blushed. Britt now looked ready to cry, Kato got up and went and sat by him."You might not want to be near me, I might rape you again," Britt said, trying to scoot, but was stopped by Kato's hand on his face."You can't rape the willing,"Britt just raised an eyebrow at that."You had me worried, I hope you know?""Huh?" Britt said.

"I thought it was a dream, I thought that I said something about it and that you were disgusted with me and didn't want me around any more,""How can you want me around, I for lack of a better word and because it fits, raped you and as long as you want to be around, I want you around,"A few more tears escaped Kato's eyes. "Don't you get it, I wanted that for so long, but didn't think that you would want me,""Of course I do,"

"And we both know that now, so can we try to put all the anxiety's behind us?""But.." Britt started."No buts, since you won't believe me that you didn't rape me, I forgive you, for it,""And even though there was no reason for the worry, I'll tell you I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't want you,""Now was that so hard?" Kato threaded their fingers together."Maybe,"

Kato just rolled his eyes but was caught frozen when he realized Britt was closer than where he was a minute ago."Kato, can I kiss you?""You don't have to ask, you know that right?""I do now,"And Britt leaned in and pressed his lips to Kato's. It wasn't fast, it wasn't hard or anything of the sort. It was how their first kiss should have been. And to Kato it was, to Britt it was like a permission to rewrite this chapter in their lives that moment though, it didn't matter what it was personally to them. It could just be described in one .

ANANANANAN:

Full prompt: Written for the prompt: Britt and Kato ends up in the snow all alone, far away from warmth and civilisation. Kato starts getting delirious from the cold, and when Britt finds an abandoned cabin he suggests they get naked in the bed to share body his delirious ramblings Kato slips about his attraction to Britt, who is getting an erection from being curled up so tight against Kato's back. Britt, finding his ramblings cute and funny and not realising exactly how far gone Kato is have sex with him, only to discover afterwards that he has basically raped his friend who was really in no condition to consent.

Obviously Britt freaks out about this, angsting and not knowing what to do or say, so when they're finally safe and healthy again he starts avoiding Kato who believes the flashes he have of Britt fucking him is mere dreams, and that he might have said something about it when he was out of it and that made Britt start to avoid him.

What happens after that... well, this is basically a starting pad of a story, go wherever you want from here! I believe a serious discussion and mutual h/c would be needed for the boys, but I'm not writing the story, so... ;)


End file.
